And that means I love you too
by GoCraxy242
Summary: Natsume is depressed, because she couldn't give her Valentine Chocolates to the guy she likes. Will Micchan help, or will he set up an embarrassing trap? One-shot. Borrowed format. Just couldn't resist! Hope you like it!


**Hello!**

Ah! My very first Fanfic! This one just randomly popped into my head after reading another fanfic that had the basic same format and story. I'm very sorry, to whoever made that fanfiction. I liked that one very much, and this one is just, sorta, something I edited, I guess? I'm sorry if I'm breaking rules. Well, I hope you like it? ^_^'

**Disclaimer: **Eurgh. Does everyone go through this? I don't own Tonari No Kaibutsu-Kun, okay? Happy? Rub it in.

* * *

**And that means I love you too.**

Micchan smiled warmly at the brunette who had just slumped into the stool in front of his counter.

Her brown eyes, which usually twinkled, was now gloomy and dull. She folded her arms on the counter-top and rested her head on them. Asako Natsume looked sadly up at the manager, who took care (sort of) of her friend, Haru Yoshida.

Micchan didn't expect this. he expected a hyper Natsume, since it was Valentines day, after all.

"Why the long face, Natsume-chan?" Micchan grinned softly.

"I couldn't give them to him…" Natsume's eyes drooped even more. Half-confused, half-amused, Micchan tilted his head to a side. "Give what to who?" He asked, causing the girl to glare at him and cry out, "I couldn't give him the valentine chocolates! Every time I mustered up the courage, some girl comes up and confesses her love to him, or some guy comes and confesses _his _love to _me!_ Then I would lose all the courage, and back away again!"

Natsume, having said all this, melted back onto her arms.

A bright light bulb went off over Micchan's head. He chuckled sneakily, knowing perfectly well which boy the depressed girl was talking about. "So… who is it, then?" He was determined to get it out of her.

"You know who it is, Micchan!" Natsume glared once more.

"It'll be nice to hear it from your mouth once."

Blushing slightly, Natsume mumbled, "It's Sasayan-kun."

Grinning broadly then ever, Micchan leaned back and turned to look at the doorway. "Well," He said, "I'll leave it to you, baseball boy."

Natsume froze.

"Aren't you being a busy-body, manager?!"

An annoyed voice called from the door, which Natsume, unfortunately, didn't hear open. Micchan replied, "Take care of the counter for me, baseball boy, I've gotta go."

She buried her face in her arms, prayed to god that Sasayan-kun didn't hear what she had said.

Natsume heard Micchan's footsteps retreating, and cursed him under her breath.

Her auburn eyes were shut tightly, and she could already feel water gathering up inside. Natsume couldn't believe that she was stuck in this unpredictable situation, and she was nervous to the brim.

"Natsume-san."

Her heart felt like it was doing a thousand somersaults.

When she didn't reply, Natsume felt Sasayan-kun's hands slowly, carefully pull apart her hands, and raise her head by the chin. Yet, she didn't open her eyes, only kept them shut tightly. She heard his sigh, and felt like his breath came in contact with her face - no, that had to be her imagination.

"Open your eyes, Natsume-san, you look stupid."

It pricked a nerve, and her eyes flew open. "Hey! I'm not -" Natsume was cut short by the fact that Sasayan-kun's face was inches from hers.

He had kept himself in her same position, with his head resting on the back of his hand, which was on the counter. Natsume blushed furiously, and turned to go away, only to be stopped by Sasayan-kun grabbing hold of her hands.

"Wait, will you?" He sounded a bit annoyed, and Natsume was forced to sit back down, careful to avoid his eyes.

"Sheesh." Sasayan-kun grumbled. "You always run away from stuff. Why don't you try and stay back to face your fears once in a while?" Natsume's head jerked towards him, and her mouth blurted out, "You're not my fear."

An awkward silence dropped onto them.

"I'm not? Than what am I?"

Natsume knew Sasayan-kun was messing with her, and she didn't like that. She didn't want to say that she loved him - she already got rejected once.

"Well, Natsume-chan? You won't tell me what I am to you?"

Silence.

Sasayan-kun smiled weakly. "You can still give them to me, you know."

Surprised, Natsume looked up at him, and his dark green eyes sparkled invitingly. Gulping, she pushed her nimble fingers into her bag, which she had dumped next to her stool on the ground, and pulled out a carefully wrapped box.

With a small whimper, she pushed the box across the counter to it's owner.

With a broad grin, Sasayan-kun picked up the box and fingered it's ribbons. "Thanks, Natsume-chan." Natsume's heart did another wondrous round of somersaults, and she mumbled out a 'You're welcome'.

Suddenly, an urge blew up inside her chest, and she burst out, "I love you, Sasayan-kun!"

Silence. Once more. Long silence.

Natsume blushed so hard, she could actually feel the heat coming out of her face. She stared hard at her knees, fiddling with the end of her t-shirt. Then, she felt fingers reaching out to stroke her cheek, pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Natsume froze again, but relaxed soon, as Sasayan-kun twirled her hair around his finger. She didn't look at him, but she could feel his steady breath on her forehead, meaning he was leaning across the counter a bit to be close to her.

"Look at me."

Hands trembling a bit, Natsume followed Sasayan-kun's order as if he was possessing her. He was possessing her heart, anyway.

Sasayan-kun's deep, olive green eyes gazed into Natsume's bubbly brown ones.

He leaned in closer, closer… until his lips were barely touching hers. Sasayan-kun's hand was still fiddling with Natsume's hair.

_I didn't know you were so romantic._

From the grin he gave her, Natsume became embarrassingly sure that she had spoken her mind out loud. She blushed, but didn't look away. In fact, she pulled out all the courage inside her to close the gap between them.

They stayed like that for five seconds, Sasayan-kun leaning over the counter-top to kiss Natsume, who had raised from her stool an inch.

Finally, after years as it seemed to Natsume, they broke apart.

The first thing Natsume said was, "You taste like vanilla!" Raising an eyebrow, Sasayan-kun said, "You don't like vanilla?" Natsume smiled widely. "I love vanilla."

Sasayan-kun grinned back. "I like strawberry too." He licked his lips happily.

This time, Natsume didn't blush so hard, but with only the slightest brush of pink on her cheeks, she bumped her forehead against his. Rubbing his forehead, Sasayan-kun bit back a laugh and said, "What was that for?"

"I heard that bumping your head with a boy means 'I love you'." Natsume replied smugly. Sasayan-kun came out from behind the counter, bumping his head against hers again.

"And that means 'I love you too'."


End file.
